Sentimiento
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: Resulta imposible creer que un amor tan puro como el que ellos se profesaban fuese tan peligroso, tanto para ellos, como para el mundo entero.
1. El Principio

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling yo solo disfruto de ellos ;)**

**Notas de la historia:**

Hola, esta es la primera historia que publico, aunque tengo algunas mas escritas por lo que espero que os guste y me lo hagais saber con un comentario, me haria muy feliz, un beso :)

* * *

**AMOR**

**EL PRINCIPIO**

Todo comenzó cuando nuestros protagonistas estaban en 6º curso del prestigioso colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Como de costumbre estos dos chicos estaban castigados, otra vez se habían vuelto a pelear, pero esta vez había sido demasiado, normalmente eran los jefes de la casa los que castigaban y juzgaban, pero esta vez era tan grave el asunto, que llego a manos del director, Albus Dumbledore, el cual los castigo de una manera bastante peculiar y dura parta ambos, según él, bastante justa, ya que lo que había ocurrido era la ultima cosa que podían haber hecho: el pelearse en mitad de un pasillo tan concurrido, con maldiciones tan peligrosas y dejando heridos a tantos estudiantes requería un justo castigo, y ahí estaban, en un aula vacía, sin nada con lo que pudieran entretenerse, pero con una fuerte barrera , cuya finalidad eran impedir que se acercaran al contrario si sus intenciones no eran lo suficientemente buenas, claro que ellos no lo sabían, además, tendrían que escribir una disculpa publica tanto a los profesores por toda la burla que hacían de ellos al pelearse una y otra vez, como a los estudiantes heridos por su culpa, y la tendrían que hacer entre los dos, y decirla la próxima semana, y en ese tiempo encerrados no podían hacer nada mas que eso, la comida la mandaban los elfos a la hora correspondiente y a la hora de dormir, unas camas aparecían, en dicha habitación no había mas y nada que pudieran hacer. Pero lo que la gente no sabia, es que esta pelea no era como todas las anteriores, esta pelea no era culpa del odio, el rencor o la rabia, sino del amor, del amor y cariño que se profesaban, de la preocupación que se tenían por sus respectivas tareas adicionales.

Y ahí estaban en esa clase, casa uno mirando hacia un lado de ella, sin prestarse apenas atención, solo pensando en su futuro, en un futuro próximo en el que tendrían que separarse por culpa de la guerra, por culpa de los acontecimientos.

-¡Joder, Iam!, ya vale, ¿no?, esto ya es demasiado- explotó el rubio después de dos horas en silencio, pero se quedó sin respuesta, ya que su compañero ni siquiera se giró o dio indicios de haberlo escuchado- yo no tengo la culpa de esto ¿vale?, no tengo otra opción, ¿crees que si la tuviera lo haría?

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?- respondió el otro chico ya mirándolo un poco irónico.

-Sabes perfectamente que todo esto me duele a mi tanto como a ti, lo sabes perfectamente, pero no tengo opción, por favor Iam, compréndelo.

-¿Qué tengo que comprender?- pregunto levantándose y yendo hacia el- ¿Qué tienes que matar? ¿Que tienes que torturar seguramente a las personas que mas quiero? No Dray, no, eso no lo puedo comprender.

-¿Y que quieres? ¿Que maten a mi madre? Sabes lo mucho que me importa.

-Si, y te dije que se lo dijeras a Remus, que él la protegería, pero claro, como no te fías de él…

-No es que no me fíe de él, sino que está demasiado apegado a Dumbledore y no quiero que él se meta en mis asuntos.

-Bien, entonces ya te entiendo, vete corriendo con tu padre, hazlo un padre orgulloso por su querido hijo, como siempre has querido, vete y no vuelvas, Dray, ya nada importa entonces.

-Claro que importa, te amo Iam, te amo más que a nadie, pero mi madre va primero, tú harías lo mismo que yo.

-Puede que lo hiciese, pero por lo menos escucharía algún consejo y procuraría que no solo un apersona viviera., sino las mas posibles, pero veo que yo no te importo nada, todo esto ha sido una farsa, ¿no?, una maldita farsa.

Draco se quedó mirándolo sin creer lo que oía, sin creer que ese fuese su novio, la persona con la que había compartido tanto.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que esto fue una farsa?- preguntó suavemente, reprimiendo las ganas de darle un buen puñetazo.

-Pues mira, Dray, sé que tu madre te importa y que para salvarla tienes que cumplir esa misión, ¡joder!, si hasta te he ayudado, pero ya no, no después de lo de Ron, no después de eso, Ron es mi hermano, mi única familia y no quiero saber que la próxima vez que vaya a la enfermería será para ver el cadáver de Hermione o Ginny, no, Dray, no quiero saber nada más, sabes que no tengo a casi nadie, Remus está en misiones por cualquier país, y mis amigos no pueden soportar también mi carga, tu sabes lo que me pasa, tú lo has vivido, y lo has soportado porque eres el único que puede, pero… ¡joder, Dray! Reacciona, oponte a la situación, salva a tu madre sin que nadie salga herido o muerto.

Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos, demostrando todo lo que le importaba su novio y la situación por la que estaban pasando, se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse donde estaba antes de la conversación, dejando al rubio peor de lo que ya estaba.

No dijeron nada en las próximas horas, y tampoco se movieron de su sitio, ni siquiera cuando a apareció la cena, ambos estaban mal, muy mal por la situación por la que estaban pasando, y sobre todo preocupados por las personas que querían, pero los dos eran demasiado orgullosos como para disculparse por las palabras anteriores, demasiado.

Por la noche ambos se metieron en su respectiva cama, pero ninguno de ellos durmió fácilmente, y cuando Draco lo había conseguido, se oyó un grito por toda la habitación, un grito agónico, lleno de dolor, un dolor que lo aplastó completamente. Salió de la cama y se acercó a Iam; y al verlo, dio un paso atrás horrorizado: la cicatriz de su novio estaba incandescente y sangrando profusamente, manchándole toda la cara y mezclándose son las lágrimas que derramaba por lo que estaba viendo en ese momento al estar conectado a Voldemort.

-Iam, por favor, despierta, es una pesadilla y tienes que despertar, por favor, Iam, despierta- dijo mientras le limpiaba cuidadosamente la sangre que tenia en la cara.

Luego se metió en la cama y lo acurrucó contra él, como tantas noches había hecho, meciéndolo suavemente intentando que se calmase. Pasó bastante tiempo hasta que lo consiguió, y cuando lo hizo, se abrazó desesperadamente a él, llorando todavía mas que antes.

-Ya Iam, ya pasó, tranquilo, tranquilo.

-No, nada ha pasado, al contrario- dijo entre hipidos- acaba de comenzar, y no quiero estar aquí quiero irme, por favor Draco, vayámonos de aquí, por favor, no lo soporto mas- mas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas- ya no me queda nada, nada, solo tu, por favor.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Iam?, dime que has visto.

-La muerte de Remus, eso es lo que he visto, ¿y sabes cuales han sido sus ultimas palabras?- Draco negó con la cabeza muy triste y apenado, tanto por la muerte del hombre como por el estado de Harry- "James, estoy orgulloso de ti, vive por los dos y se feliz". El sabia que lo estaba viendo todo, lo sabía, por eso me dijo eso.

Se acomodó mejor encima de su novio y al mirarlo se quedó sorprendido al verlo llorar también, levantó las mano y le limpió las lágrimas, una a una, mientras este le acariciaba la frente y sonreía tristemente, pero también se le veía con una gran determinación en su semblante, y sobre todo, en su mirada.

-No es justo que sufras de esta manera Iam, no es justo, pero ahora, con mas motivos voy a acabar con todo esto, lo siento Iam, cuando salgamos de aquí se lo diré firmemente a mi padre, le diré que de verdad me uniré a él y que en poco tiempo tendré mi misión lista, lo siento Harry, pero no dejare que sufras más, y si tengo que convertirme en un mortifago para protegerte a ti y a los que te importan lo haré, y lo haré porque te amo, Iam, te amo mas que a nada.

Se acercó mucho mas a él y lo besó dulcemente, un beso melancólico y con sabor a despedida, una despedida que ninguno de los dos quería, lo recostó suavemente contra la cama y lo siguió besando, con el mismo cariño y amor, pero a la vez con pasión y lujuria, quería estar dentro de él, disfrutar de la Ultima semana que iban a estar juntos. Se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

-A cambio, solo te pido una cosa, Iam.

-Lo que quieras. Dray, ya que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, te cumpliré ese favor.

-Ámame, y quiéreme como hasta ahora, y lucha porque en algún futuro logremos estar juntos, pero sin olvidarte de ser feliz y de disfrutar de la vida, tal y como te dijo Remus- respiró suavemente y lo miró directamente a los ojos- y sobre todo, ten esperanzas en que lograrás lo que te propongas, hagas lo que hagas, lo lograrás y cuando todo esto termine estaremos juntos, y nadie podrá separarnos, ni mi padre o la sociedad, nadie, porque tal y como tu quieres nos iremos lejos, lejos de este horror que tendremos que pasar. Prométemelo, Iam, prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo, Dray, nadie lograra que deje de amarte, nadie y luchare por volver a estar a tu lado, para mi sería imposible romper la promesa, totalmente imposible.

Esta vez fue el quien empezó el beso, todavía se le salían las lágrimas, pero en ese momento el quería olvidarse de eso, quería que Draco le hiciera el amor y que le recordara cuanto le amaba, que no se fuese nunca de su lado, y aunque eso ya era imposible, le bastaba con que en el poco tiempo que les quedara de estar juntos. Draco enseguida lo empezó a desvestir, ambos estaban muy necesitados de cariño y querían demostrarse cuanto se amaban, su pareja también le desvistió y pronto, ambos estaban piel con piel, rozándose desesperadamente y acariciándose dulcemente. Draco tomo la iniciativa otra vez y lo fue preparando tranquilamente, procurando no hacerle daño, pero que si que disfrutase de las sensaciones. Cuando Harry se lo pidió, lo miró a los ojos, y soltado varias lágrimas, empujó su miembro dentro de su amado, llenándole y recordándoles a ambos que no estaban solos, que ambos se tenían el uno al otro, al momento, iniciaron un vaivén que pronto les llevo al éxtasis, y ahí se quedaron, abrazados, sintiendo su presencia, su calor y su amor.

Esa semana encerrados paso demasiado rápido para ambos que querían disfrutar de su compañía el mayor tiempo posible, pero lo malo llega pronto y ya era el día en el que se tenían que disculpar delante de todo el colegio y el día en el que ya no se verían mas como pareja, sino como unos simples conocidos en bandos opuestos de la guerra.

Dumbledore los hizo pasar al Comedor a la hora acordada y ellos, seguros de si mismos lo hicieron, sin demostrar absolutamente nada, ni en su rostros, ni en sus gestos, ni en sus semblantes, parecían dos estatuas sin sentimientos y eso preocupó a la mayoría de la gente, ya que Harry, nunca podía ocultar como se sentía, era una persona transparente, pero en ese momento, mostraba todo lo contrario.

-Profesores, alumnos, fantasmas, celador, supongo que ya saben quienes somos sino, lo diré: somos Draco Malfoy y el Harry Potter, y os vamos a pedir una disculpa por el mal comportamiento que hemos tenido desde que nos conocimos.

-Desde ese día, no hemos hecho otra cosa que pelearnos por circunstancias que no lo merecían, normalmente nos insultábamos nada mas vernos o simplemente nos agarrábamos a golpes, pero esta vez llegamos demasiado lejos.

-Si, no fue buena idea lo de batirnos en duelo en un lugar tan concurrido, sobre todo poniendo en riesgo la vida de algunos compañeros, por ello, os pedimos disculpas.

-También queremos disculparnos ante los profesores por no haberles hecho caso al no parar nuestros conflictos y llevarlos hacia este extremo. Prometemos que no nos van a tener que castigar o quitar puntos por nada relacionado con nuestras peleas o comportamientos en público por parte de ambos.

-Lo jurados, damos nuestra palabra de mago al decir que no volveremos a pelearnos o provocar disturbios, y por favor, que todas las personas que han estado involucradas nos perdonen, no era nuestra intención que esto se saliera de nuestras manos de tal manera.

Durante todo el discurso habían estado recorriendo la mirada de todo el comedor, sin avergonzarse, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, pero a pesar de eso, se notaba que eran sinceros, que su disculpa era sincera. Dumbledore al acabar ellos de hablar se puso en pie y se les acercó.

-Muy bien, espero que consigáis mantener vuestra promesa de no estar involucrados en más peleas estudiantiles y que a partir de ahora os comportéis de acuerdo a la edad que tenéis y a los tiempos que corren- al oír esto, los chicos cerraron los ojos con dolor, como no queriendo recordar nada relacionado con la guerra- son tiempos difíciles, en los que la unión entre compañeros es vital, espero que toméis en cuenta mis palabras, podéis sentaros en vuestros sitios, por otro lado, os merecéis un aplauso por tal magnifico discurso.

Todo el comedor empezó a aplaudir mientras que los dos muchachos iban a su respectiva mesa para empezar a comer lo que los elfos habían preparado.

Después de eso, se volvieron a reunir en secreto para llevar a cabo un juramento, un juramento de amor, confianza y seguridad pues con el daban la vida por el otro si se llegaba a dar el caso, confiando su seguridad y teniendo siempre en cuenta que su amor era lo más importante y poderoso, porque este era un hechizo que sólo dos personas que se amaran tanto como ellos podrían realizar. Cuando acabaron, un dragón adornaba el antebrazo derecho de Harry y un águila el de Draco, demostrando ante el mundo su unión.

Esa fue la última vez que se vieron en secreto, la última vez que se besaron y la última vez que hicieron el amor o se dijeron que se amaban. A partir de ese momento fueron dos extraños, dos extraños que a pesar de evitarse por los pasillos lo único que anhelaban era encontrarse y volver a estar juntos, pro ambos lo habían decidido así, en realidad, solo Draco lo había decidido, había dado su vida y su libertad para poder ver a Iam feliz, para que no le pasara nada si el pudiera evitarlo, para que dejara de sufrir, lo que según él no merecía, aunque también lo había hecho por su madre, para que a partir de ese momento, tuviera alguien a su lado que la defendiera y velara por ella, ya que su padre, estaba demasiado pendiente de su señor oscuro, como para preocuparse de la seguridad y del estado de su esposa.

Y así paso el curso, sin ningun otro castigo para Harry y Draco por pelearse, sin ninguna amonestación, nada, apenas se miraban cuando coincidían por los pasillos, ni se hablaban, ni nada, pero aun así podían saber perfectamente como estaba el otro, como se sentía en ese momento, ya que su unión era fuerte, tan fuerte que si alguno de los dos moría, provocaría un caos como nunca se vería, solo por un sentimiento tan puro como ese.

El curso acabó con la muerte del director, Albus Dumbledore, a manos de Draco Malfoy, presenciado todo por Harry, el cual no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, pero al mirar a su ex-novio a los ojos, supo que algo había detrás de eso, que la muerte del director no era tan casual.

Y tuvo razón, a pesar del entierro que le hicieron, el anciano se presentó como fantasma en la casa muggle de Harry y le explicó todo lo relacionado con su muerte y lo último que necesitaba saber para derrotar a Voldemort.

Ese año, ni Harry Potter, ni Hermione Granger, ni Ronald Weasley fueron al colegio, tenían una misión mucho más importante que cumplir, y lo harían. Estuvieron viajando por toda Inglaterra, buscando pistas para poder encontrar y destruir los horrocruxes, manteniéndose al tanto de todo lo relacionado con la guerra, la cual iba a favor de Voldemort al tener controlado tanto el Ministerio de Magia como Hogwarts, en el cual estaban todos los mortifagos enseñando a los niños sangre pura que fueran a la institución, pero lo que estos no sabían era que en sus entrañas había un grupo que peleaba por la luz, un grupo liderado por Neville Longbottom que se entrenaba día a día para cuando llegara el momento, luchar, luchar por su libertar, por su familia y por su vida.

Poco a poco el trío dorado, como los llamaban cuando estaban en el colegio, consiguió encontrar y destruir el guardapelo de Sytherin con una ayuda misteriosa que dio lugar a que encontraran la única manera de destruir los objetos oscuros: la espada de Godric Gryffindor. Pero en mitad de su excursión, los mortifagos lograron apresarlos y llevarlos a la Mansión Malfoy. Hermione, previsora hizo un hechizo para que no reconociera nadie a Harry, pero no tuvieron tanta suerte, ya que los mortifagos mandaron a Draco Malfoy para que les dijera quienes eran esos críos que habían atrapado, y aunque los demás no supieran quien era, a él sólo le sirvió una mirada para averiguar sus identidades, pero obviamente no lo dijo, ni la de su amor, ni la de sus amigos, simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-No lo sé, parece una simple panda se sangre sucias, llevarlos a la mazmorra 5 hasta que llegue alguien con mas autoridad que vosotros y decida que hacer.

Los mortifagos no estaban muy contentos con lo que les había dicho, pero le tenían que obedecer, ya que él era uno de los favoritos del Señor y lo tenían que tratar con respeto.

Los encerraron en una celda bastante grande que no necesitaba mucho más para ser un perfecto departamento, y al verla Harry sonrió, ante la mirada un poco aterrorizada de sus amigos.

-Harry, por si no lo sabias estamos atrapados en una de las celdas del estúpido hurón, así que no se porque demonios sonríes- exploto Ron.

-Recuerdos, Ron, recuerdos.

Pasaron dos horas y era más de media noche, cuando unos ruidos en la puerta los sobresaltaron, y más, al ver aparecer a alguien con el atuendo de un mortifago. Éste, se acercó rápidamente a Harry y le quitó el hechizo para después quitarse el también la máscara y besarle, siendo correspondido al instante. Cuando les faltó el aire, se separaron, pero no más de lo imprescindible y juntaron sus frentes.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, Iam, mucho y no sabes el miedo que pasé al verte esta tarde aquí, pensé que te habían reconocido y que te iban a llevar ante el Señor Oscuro, joder Iam, ¡cómo te dejaste capturar así!

-Tampoco es que yo lo quisiera, ¿no crees?, pero déjalo, no quiero hablar de eso ahora, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-Tres o cuatro horas, mi madre les dio una poción para dormir a todos y la mansión esta bloqueada, nadie que no seamos mi madre o yo puede entrar- se separó y lo miró a los ojos, soltando algunas lágrimas que su compañero retiró rápidamente, para después abrazarlo- esto es horroroso, Iam, horroroso, solo rezo para que acabe pronto y volvamos a estar juntos otra vez, que sea todo como antes y se acabe este horror.

-Shh, acabará pronto te lo prometo, Dray, te lo prometo, nos quedan cuatro pero estamos sobre la pista y todo esto acabará. Te amo, Dray, te amo.

Todo esto era presenciado por Hermione y Ron, los cuales no daban crédito a lo que veían, estaban atónitos al observar la escena que llevaban a cabo los dos chicos.

-Yo también, Iam, yo también- y se volvieron a fundir en un beso, lleno de amor, ternura y cariño, a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban separados, no habían olvidado su amor, ni tampoco sus promesas, esas que les mantenían con vida hasta el momento en el que las cumplieran, luego se volvieron a abrazar, quedándose así algunos minutos.

-Muy bonita la escena, pero ¿me podéis explicar que demonios pasa aquí?

-Si, Weasley, Iam y yo nos estamos besando, ¿tienes algún inconveniente?

-Lo que nos gustaría saber es quien es ese "yo"- dijo Ron enfatizando con los dedos, el "yo"

-Con gusto- se dio la vuelta, después de haberse puesto su mascara de indiferencia y se quitó la capucha de la cara, dejando ver el rostro de su más odiado enemigo en el colegio- sorprendidos, ¿a que si?- les dedicó una mueca despectiva y se volvió hacia Harry para volverlo a abrazar, pero antes de lograrlo, Ron se le acercó y le dio un empujón, que si no hubiese sido por los reflejos de Harry lo hubiese tirado al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ron?, déjalo en paz, ¿Quieres?

-Quizás Ron y yo nos merecemos una pequeña explicación, ¿no crees, Harry?

-Iam y yo empezamos a salir a mediados de 5º curso y estuvimos juntos hasta la semana en la que nos castigo Dumbledore por el duelo. Y ahora que ya esta satisfecha tu curiosidad, voy a secuestrarlo durante una hora y media y después os sacaré de aquí, así que estaos quietecitos y en silencio mientras tanto.

Cogió a Harry de la mano y se lo fue a llevar a un rincón de la celda, pero no pudo, por que otra vez fue Weasley quien lo sujeto de la túnica, este se soltó rápidamente y como una centella, clavó su varita en el cuello de del pelirrojo, logrando que Hermione soltara un grito.

-Mira, Weasley, tu y Granger me estáis cansando, vuelve a interrumpirme con Iam y te aseguro que conocerás por ti mismo porque soy un de los mortifagos favoritos del Lord, ¿Quedó claro?- dijo con una voz fría y llena de furia, al ver que el muchacho palidecía, sonrió malvadamente y retiró la varita, guardándola en su túnica, después de haber puesto un muro entre Harry y los otros dos, bloqueado y silenciado.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó aliviado, cuya respuesta fue la risa de Harry, que se acercó para abrazarlo fuertemente- quiero saber que todavía me amas, que todavía soy tuyo, por favor Iam, por favor- dijo mientras su expresión volvía a ser triste y temerosa.

-Por supuesto, Dray, nada me hará mas feliz en estos momentos que eso- le sonrió tiernamente y lo besó profundamente, con pasión contenida, pero a la vez con delicadeza y ternura; lentamente lo llevó hacia la cama y lo tumbó de espaldas a ella, para luego ponerse él encima y empezar a recorrer su cuerpo, llenándolo de besos y caricias, que lo hacían temblar y suspirar por mas. Harry se acercó a sus pezones y los rozó con la lengua, hasta que los puso erectos los dos, luego bajó hasta el ombligo de su pareja, el cual lamió, mordisqueó y chupeteó, para delicia del rubio que temblaba de placer, lentamente bajó hasta su erección y la tomó en su boca, deleitándose con su sabor, un sabor que añoraba y quería, al poco tiempo, Draco se derramó en su boca y Harry bebió todo el liquido, sonriendo al recordar la de veces que lo había hecho, subió hacia los labios del rubio y los besó con pasión, mientras sus dedos preparaban al muchacho para poder estar dentro de él, como sucedió a los pocos minutos: lentamente se fue introduciendo en el cuerpo de su amor, uniéndose a él tal vez por última vez, y comenzó a moverse con una cadencia que gustaba a ambos y que pronto los hizo llegar al clímax.

-No quiero separarme de ti, Dray, no quiero- dijo una vez sus respiraciones se normalizaron.

-Yo tampoco, pero debemos hacerlo Iam, ya queda menos para el final y pronto volveremos a estar juntos, te lo prometo- contestó Draco apretando más el abrazo y conteniendo las lágrimas- te amo Iam, pero será mejor que te vayas ya, sino, no lograré dejarte marchar nunca- sonrió tristemente y le besó, luego se volvieron a vestir, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su compañero- y ahora saldré de la celda y les echaré un hechizo desmemorizante, nadie debe saber lo que ha pasado aquí, ¿vale?, luego volveré a entrar y os sacaré, me apareceré con vosotros en el pueblo de al lado y ya estaréis seguros.

-Ok, pero podrías deshacerte de algunos de los que están aquí, ya sabes, por traicionarte y dejarnos escapar.

-Si, tienes razón, te amo, recuérdalo.

Con una media sonrisa se cubrió el rostro con su máscara de mortifago, hizo desaparecer el muro y les echó el hechizo a los dos muchachos que esperaban fuera, mientras se recuperaban y Harry se sentaba con ellos como si nada hubiera pasado, salió de la mazmorra, no podían sospechar nada, por eso hacían eso, era muy peligroso que alguien supiera de su amor.

A los pocos minutos, la puerta se abrió con estrépito y la figura altiva de un mortifago se adentró en la celda, sorprendiendo a los tres muchachos, y más cuando los agarro y aparecieron en las lindes de un bosque y sin decir nada el mortifago volvió a desaparecer.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- pregunto Hermione desconcertada.

-No lo sé, estamos igual de sorprendidos que tu- respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros- pero deberíamos aprovechar esto para irnos de aquí, antes de que nos vuelvan a capturar.

Pero antes de poder moverse otras figuras aparecieron a su lado, sorprendiéndose al ver quiénes eran: Olivander, el fabricante de varitas, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood y un duende de Gringots. Por sugerencia de Ron, fueron a la casa de Fleur y Bill Weasley, que estaba protegida bajo Fidelio y era segura, necesitaban recuperarse, ya que por el camino hacia la Mansión los mortifagos se enseñaron con ellos a base de cruciatus, y estaban bastante molidos por ello, al igual que los otros dos, Harry por otro lado, no sentía nada, ningún dolo, físico al menos, ya que su corazón palpitaba de emoción al haber tenido ese encuentro tan pasional con su amor.

Para Draco todos esos meses no habían sido fáciles tampoco, el ser unos de los mortifagos favoritos del Señor Oscuro se lo había ganado a pulso durante esos pocos meses que llevaba a su servicio, todo lo que había hecho, había sido del agrado del maestro y tanto su actitud, como sus acciones al llevar a cabo una misión, tuvieron mucho que ver en su ascenso, después de todo, había sido criado para ello, pero lo que nadie sabía era que no lo hacía por fanatismo o por seguir los ideales que marcaba el Señor Oscuro, no, lo hacía para poder salva a las dos personas que más amaba en su vida: Harry Potter y Narcisa Malfoy, como había demostrado al verlos en su Mansión, pero si había algo que de verdad odiaba y asqueaba era matar a gente inocente o torturarla hasta la muerte, eso era algo que podía con él, pero su máscara nunca se quebró delante de nadie, nunca vieron débil a Draco Malfoy, nunca, pero lo que nadie sabía era, que por amor, el podía aguantarlo todo, todo.

Había veces que los mandatos eran inhumanos, horrorosos, como aquella vez en la que el Lord le hizo matar a un niño de tan solo cinco años con una maldición visceral, solo por ser hijo de un alto cargo del Ministerio, aquel día, estuvo a punto de fracasar, el no era un asesino por voluntad propia como lo eran los demás mortifagos, el lo era por las circunstancias que lo obligaron a serlo, y en veces como aquella, lo único que lo daba fuerzas era mirar el tatuaje del águila que tenía en su antebrazo izquierdo, demostrándole que todo eso lo había por amor, por el amor que se profesaban Iam y él y que gracias a su juramento él no tenia que cargar con la maldición de lleva la marca, esa marca que le llevaría a su destino y su amor estaba relativamente a salvo.

Harry, por su parte, había logrado encontrar ya la copa de Hufflepuff, alertando a todo el mundo mágico de su presencia en el país y a Voldemort de que iba tras la pista de sus objetos más valiosos, ya que aunque estuviera ocupado buscando la varita de Sáuco, también estaba pendiente de sus Horrocruxes, ya que eran lo único que le podía alargar la vida tanto como él deseara.

Después de su vuelo con el dragón ciego los chicos, uniendo piezas e ideas decidieron ir a Hogwarts, ya que era en el unico lugar en el que se podía encontrar un objeto perteneciente a Rowena Ravenclaw, el único objeto de los fundadores que faltaba por encontrar y destruir, ya que había quedado claro que de Gryffindor no había utilizado nada. Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, alertaron también a todo el pueblo al hacer aparecer Harry su reconocido patronus, siendo salvados a tiempo por el tabernero del pub "Cabeza de Cerdo", donde también les tenía preparada una gran sorpresa: nada más entrar, una figura encapuchada y enfundada en el traje característico de los mortifagos, se le tiró encima a Harry, haciéndolo trasbillar y caer al suelo con el chico encima, el cual se recostó sobre él, para sorpresa de todos y lo besó profundamente, siendo correspondido al instante por Harry, el cual era igual o más efusivo que el extraño. Al separarse se abrazaron fuertemente, derramando alguna que otra lágrima y el mortifago después de un rato se levantó de encima de Harry, luego lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo llevó a una de las habitaciones superiores.

-Menudo numerito montasteis con el dragón, ¿eh? En el colegio no se habla de otra cosa.

-Ya fue un poco excesivo, pero fue la única manera que se nos ocurrió para poder salir del banco vivos.

-Bueno, eso ahora no importa, ven aquí y déjame abrazarte de nuevo, te extrañe- añadió, mirándolo a los ojos.

-No fuiste el único- respondió el mientras se dejaba abrazar, al cabo de un rato se separó de él- tenemos bastante prisa por llegar a Hogwarts, no tendrás alguna idea de cómo llegar sin que nos atrapen, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, puede que de la misma manera de la que llegue yo aquí- sonrió pícaramente y lo besó.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, hay que darse mucha prisa, tengo que encontrar un objeto de Ravenclaw en el colegio, y todavía no sé que es, aparte de que me falta acabar con Nagini, adivinar el 7º Horrocrux y matar a Voldemort, en cuanto acabe con todo eso, te dejaré hacerme lo que quieras, mientras tanto, no, no quiero más distracciones de las necesarias y tú mismo eres una de ellas- sonrió feliz de volverlo a ver, lo abrazó otra vez y salieron de la habitación, encontrándose con el dueño de la taberna, Hermione y Ron hablando sobre la infancia del primero, cuando todos supieron cómo fue, y quien era él, (Aberfoth Dumbledore) le pidieron que les enseñara un camino seguro hacia el casillo y con bastante renuencia por su parte, aceptó, por lo que Draco, todavía enmascarado, los guió hacia el cuadro de Aliana Dumbledore y susurrándole algo, se apartó de delante de él haciendo que los demás retrocedieran unos pasos.

Pasados algunos minutos, una luz apareció en el fondo del cuadro, haciéndose cada vez más grande, dejando ver la silueta de quien menos se lo esperaban, Neville Longbottom.

-Eh, Dragón, ¿Qué tal andas?- preguntó saliendo del marco con ayuda del encapuchado.

-Por ahora bien, y espero que tu también, por cierto, tienes que escoltar a un trio al colegio, seguro que nos bastante bien recibidos.

Neville se giró, y al verlos se quedó asombradísimo y bastante feliz de volverlos a ver, después de los abrazos y palabras, los dirigió hacia el cuadro, dejando un poco preocupado a Harry.

-¿No vienes?

-No, no puedo, tengo vigilancia durante todo el día, pero no te apures, estarás bien con Neville,

Le dio un beso de despedida y le empujó para que entrara, yéndose el hacia el pueblo para "vigilarlo".

* * *

Tanto si os ha gustado como si no me gustaria que me enviaseis vuestra opinion, es muy valiosa y me haria mucha ilusion. Un beso


	2. La Batalla

**Notas del capitulo: **queria agradecer a por su comentario y para decir que aqui esta la continuacion, espero que os guste :)

* * *

**LA BATALLA**

Cuando el trio llego a una habitación bastante extraña, fue recibido con exclamaciones de alegría, esperanza y felicidad, luego, entre todos les contaron la situación en el colegio, estaba todo el ED ahí reunido y decidieron que el objeto e Ravenclaw podría ser la diadema de la sabiduría, y como Harry no sabía cómo era, Luna se ofreció para llevarlo a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, para que viera como era, en una estatua que tenían ahí, pero tuvieron problemas cuando Alecto Carrow los descubrió a pesar de a capa y el mapa. Luego, gracias a la profesora McGonagall pudieron salir de ahí, pero se dieron de frente con Severus Snape, el cual, después de un enfrentamiento con la mujer, salió huyendo, mientras Voldemort se acercaba lentamente al colegio.  
Minutos después, se oyó la voz de Voldemort por todo el colegio, logrando que todos los profesores se prepararan para la defensa del castillo. Todos los alumnos fueron citados en el Gran Comedor para ser evacuados, incluyendo Harry, lo que provocó que Pansy Parkinson, quisiera entregar a Harry, tal y como había ordenado Voldemort, pero todos los estudiantes, incluido Draco (claro que discretamente), se pusieran delante de él para impedir cualquier tentación, después de eso todos los que quisieron, se fueron, mientras que Harry fue a la Sala de los Menesteres, recordando por el camino algo, que fue confirmado cuando vio a Nick casi decapitado, el cual le ayudó dándole la indicación del fantasma de Ravenclaw, La Dama Gris, Harry rápidamente fue a hablar con ella y después de descubrir al final donde se encontraba el ultimo horrocrux (la diadema), se dirigió hacia la Sala de los Menesteres, encontrándose por el camino con Ron y Hermione que venian de destruir la copa con unos colmillos de basilisco, luego entraron en dicha sala , encontrándose sólo con Tonks, Ginny y Augusta Longbottom, después de echarlas de la sala, Harry dio con la solución al misterio e hizo aparecer una sala donde se podía esconder todo lo que se quisiese, donde el año anterior junto con Draco habían escondido el armario evanescente y su propio libro de pociones. Una vez ahí dentro, se separaron, con la suerte de que Harry se encontró con quien menos se esperaba.  
-¿Perdido, Potter?- preguntó burlonamente Goyle.  
-No te importa, pero por si te interesa, no- les sonrió sarcásticamente y siguió buscando la diadema.  
-No nos ignores, cara-rajada, estás en peligro y no te vendría bien- exclamó Crabbe.  
-Claro y lo dirás por ti, ¿verdad?  
-No tienes ni idea de con quien te metes, Potter, Draco Malfoy es el mortifago favorito de nuestro señor, y deberías preguntarte porque lo es.  
-Créeme Goyle, se porque lo es, desmadius- exclamó, al la vez que Draco, dejando a ambos chicos desmayados- bien, ahora ayúdame, es una diadema que esta encima de una estatua, de un hombre con peluca- le dio un beso y volvió a buscar, reencontrándose con Ron y Hermione que tampoco la habían encontrado. Siguieron buscando durante un rato, hasta que una voz los sobresaltó, pero no entendieron lo que dijo.  
-¡No!- exclamo alguien- Iam, tenéis que salir de aquí, Avada Kedavra.  
En unos segundos, apareció Draco donde estaban los tres, con tres escobas en las manos  
-Iam, tenéis que iros, Crabbe ha invocado el fuego maldito, ¡todo arderá en poco tiempo!  
-Pero, la diadema, ¡la tengo que encontrar!  
-Yo lo haré, venga, iros.  
-¡No, ni se te ocurra!- exclamó cogiendolo por los hombros- ¡no te dejare aquí para que mueras!  
-Iam, se protegerme de él, pero vosotros no, así que iros ya, me prometiste acabar con Voldemort, así que vete a por él, yo destruiré este horrocrux.  
-Pero…  
-Ya, Iam- luego susurró para que nadie más lo oyera- te amo.  
Sin más, le tendió la escoba y se dirigió hacia donde provenía el fuego, el cual ya había quemado la mitad de la Sala. Por su parte Ron y Hermione se cogieron una escoba, ya que la chica no sabía volar y se dirigieron los tres hacia la salida, dejando a Draco Malfoy enfrentarse solo a las llamas.  
-¿Qué fue eso, Harry?- preguntó Ron, después de salir de ahí.  
-¿El que?- dijo indiferentemente.  
-¿Cómo que el que?, pues eso, ¿como es que Malfoy sabia lo de los horrocrux, porque hablabas tan amigable con él, quien era el encapuchado de antes? Contesta.  
-No hay tiempo para eso- dijo Hermione- tenemos que encontrar a Voldemort y donde esté ella también estará Nagini así que intenta meterte en su cabeza mediante la conexión y trata de averiguar algo.  
-Pero eso es muy peligroso.  
-Ya lo sé, pero que quieres hacer, no sabemos como encontrarlo- exclamó histérica la chica.  
-De acuerdo, lo intentaré.  
Después de un rato grito fuertemente, haciendo que los demás se sobresaltaran.  
-Ya, ya, se, donde, esta- resoplo por el dolor que sentía- en la Casa de los Gritos.  
-Bien, pues vamos para allá.  
Pero no todo fue tan fácil, a mitad de camino se encontraron con Percy y Fred que estaban combatiendo juntos y se unieron a ellos, ya que tenían algunos problemas, pero después de un rato, una explosión recorrió todo el pasillo, lanzando a todos por los aires, cuando todo se disipo, quedo la vista la imagen mas desoladora que Harry contemplaría nunca: Percy estaba atravesado por un trozo de madera de lado a lado, mientras que Fred tenia el brazo derecho doblado en un ángulo extraño.  
Ron al ver eso se levanto rápidamente y fue donde estaban sus hermanos, no creyendo lo que veía.  
-Percy, Fred, ¿estáis bien?, venga, despertar, tenemos que seguir luchando, venga.  
-Ron…- intento hablar Harry.  
-Fred, despierta, vamos, no es tiempo para dormirse, y tu Percy, tienes que ayudarnos a matar a todos los mortifagos.  
-Ron…  
-¡Percy! ¡Fred! ¡Despertar de una vez, maldita sea!  
-¡Ron!- exclamo Harry sujetándolo por los hombros y girándolo para poder verle la cara- Percy no va a despertar, esta muerto, Ron, muerto- dijo al tiempo que varias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.  
-No, no ahora que nos habíamos reconciliado, ¡no!  
Harry ya no le dijo nada, solamente lo abrazo, al igual que hizo Hermione por detrás, los tres llorando la perdida de un ser querido, y estuvieron así un rato, hasta que Fred se movió.  
-¿Qué ha pasado? Joder, mi brazo- exclamo al tiempo que se lo agarraba.  
-¡Fred! ¡Despertaste!- exclamo Ron lanzándose a sus brazos mientras lloraba aun mas fuerte.  
-¿Qué pasa?, ¿por que estas así?- luego miro a los otros que estaban igual que el, y le señalaron el cuerpo de su hermano, al verlo, se quedo pálido- no, no es verdad, dime que no es verdad, Ron, por favor.  
-Esta muerto Weasley y no hay marcha atrás, deberíais moveros de aquí, os recomiendo ocultar el cuerpo de vuestro hermano y pelear, aquí sois presa fácil.  
-¿Dragón?- pregunto Harry al ver al encapuchado, a lo que este asintió imperceptiblemente.  
Después de esa afirmación se seco las lágrimas con determinación y se volvió hacia la chica.  
-Vamos Mione, ellos tienen que estar juntos ahora.  
Sin más se fueron rápidamente de ahí, en dirección a la Casa de los Gritos, teniendo unos cuantos encontronazos con unos dementotes y con algunas arañas, pero nadie se fijo en que dos sombras seguían a los dos chicos, una con la intención de ayudar, y la otra con intenciones totalmente distintas.  
Mientras Harry y Hermione escuchaban la conversación entre Voldemort y Snape, Draco estaba en los terrenos luchando contra los dementores, los cuales en vez de retroceder ante su patronus en forma de águila, explotaban, ya que su recuerdo feliz era mucho mas poderoso que los de los demás, un amor tan puro, entregado y sincero como el que el sentía por Harry era muy difícil de sentir y los dementotes al percibirlo huían de el, era demasiado fuerte para estar cerca suyo, y poco a poco, no quedo ningún dementor en el castillo y alrededores, bien porque estaban muertos o bien porque huyeran.  
Este es el verdadero poder del amor, el que se anunciaba en la profecía, el amor que ambos chicos se profesaban el uno por el otro y que les ayudaría en su lucha contra la oscuridad.  
Harry, al ver que Voldemort había mandado matar a Snape, se puso furioso, solo lo había matado por que el era el dueño de la varita, para que le funcionara, después de todas las cosas que el hombre había hecho por el, cuando el Señor Oscuro se fue, Harry se acercó con cuidado al cuerpo el que había sido su profesor de pociones, y descubrió que todavía no estaba muerto, que el veneno no había hecho efecto todavía, se agachó, con intención de ayudarle, pero este negó con la cabeza y le tendió un frasco que Harry reconoció inmediatamente como recuerdos y pensamientos. Después de guardárselo, lo miró a los ojos y sintió como el cuerpo se relajaba e incluso una sonrisa pareció dibujarse en su rostro antes de cerrar los ojos y morir.  
Al ver eso, Harry, no lo resistió mas, y le pego un puñetazo al suelo, pero instantes después, se levantó con determinación y se fue al castillo seguido de Hermione y las dos sombras.  
Cuando llegaron cerca del Gran Comedor, Hermione le dijo que iba a ver que tal estaba Ron, ya que en ese momento había una especie de tregua, ya que Voldemort había decidido darles una hora para que le entregasen a Harry, e iba a aprovecharla para consolarlo y apoyarlo, el asintió, comprendiéndola, ya que el deseaba hacer lo mismo, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta del frasco de pensamientos y decidió que ya lo vería luego, ahora importaban mas eso recuerdos y con esa meta, se dirigió hacia el despacho de Dumbledore para poder usar el pensadero.  
Una vez dentro, esperó, y al momento la puerta se abrió otra vez, revelando la figura de Draco, todavía vestido de mortifago.  
-He bloqueado y silenciado la puerta de abajo y la torre entera, nadie podrá escuchar lo que aquí se diga, solo podías entrar tu, Hermione o Ron.  
-Lo se- le sonrió tristemente, después de haberse despojado de su atuendo y se acercó a el.  
-He visto morir al profesor Snape, lo siento- lo miró unos instantes y volvió su mirada hacia el suelo otra vez- antes de morir me dio un frasco con recuerdos así que nos toca verlos, ven, tu también lo harás.  
Le tendió la mano y Draco se aferró a ella, sin mostrar un ápice de la tristeza que le producía el saber la muerte de su padrino, en ese momento lo único que importaba eran los recuerdos y pensamientos que había dejado. Juntos entraron en el pensadero, y conforme veían las imágenes, se iban poniendo más y más pálidos.  
-Ya lo sabias, ¿verdad?- pregunto Draco cuando acabaron de verlos.  
-Lo imaginaba, eran demasiadas pistas.  
-No vayas- susurró, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.  
-Sabes que tengo que hacerlo, Dray y que nadie me hará cambiar de opinión, ni si quiera tu.  
-Lo sé, pero tenia que intentarlo, ¿no?-sonrió resignadamente y lo besó.  
-Recuerda, tienes que matar a Nagini si la ves por aquí, y si veo a tu madre le diré que estas bien, dame otro beso y me voy, la hora se va a cumplir pronto y no quiero que muerta mas gente de la necesaria.  
Se besaron otra vez y luego Harry se puso la capa invisible al mismo tiempo que Draco se ponía su atuendo mortifago, se abrazaron una vez más y salieron de la oficina, esta vez recorriendo caminos distintos. Harry se dirigió al bosque prohibido, y una vez en su linde saco la piedra de la resurrección de la snith que le había dejado Dumbledore en herencia y recordando el cuento de los tres hermanos, giro la piedra tres veces, y pasados unos minutos aparecieron los espectros de las personas mas queridas para el: sus padres, Sirius y Remus, y gracias a los ánimos y palabras que le dedicaron, fue capaz de llegar hasta el claro donde estaba Voldemort, y seguro de lo hacia, lo enfrento: no sintiendo miedo, ya que contaba con la presencia silenciosa de los espectros y el amor que Draco le profesaba, notándolo profundamente en el calor que el tatuaje le estaba proyectando en el brazo.  
Después de unas cuantas burlas por parte de Voldemort y de los demás mortifagos, que no tuvieron efecto en Harry, pues estaba mas concentrado en lo que iba a pasar a continuación, el Señor Oscuro le lanzo la maldición asesina, la cual le dio de pleno, sin resistencia alguna por su parte, ya que esa era la única manera de poder destruir el trozo de alma que se escondía en su cuerpo, ofreciéndose voluntariamente a la muerte y si esta lo recibía, pues el estaría a gusto, ya que había cumplido con su deber: había destruido seis de los siete horrocruxes de Voldemort, y no tenia duda alguna de que Draco lograría, junto con Ron y Hermione, terminar la tarea encomendada, pero antes de que llegase la maldición se agarro con fuerza el brazo izquierdo haciendo como una despedida para Draco y que el supiera lo que tenia que hacer cuando viese a Voldemort y a la serpiente. Pero en vez de morir, sorpresivamente apareció en la estación de King Kross, donde también estaba Dumbledore, el cual le explico muchas cosas relacionadas con los horrocruxes, Voldemort y el mismo, le contó el dolor por la muerte de su hermana y el dolor que le producía todo por lo que había tenido que pasar Harry para poder acabar con Voldemort, pero al final de la conversación, Dumbledore le hizo una pregunta bastante sorprendente.  
-Es hora de elegir, Harry, ¿estas dispuesto a seguir adelante?, ¿a terminar lo que has empezado y liberar el mundo de Voldemort?, ¿o prefieres quedarte aquí, con tus padres, Sirius y Remus? Sea cual sea tu decisión será la correcta, nadie te podría reprochar nada si te quedases aquí, bastante has sufrido ya en la vida. Esa es tu decisión, elige la alternativa que prefieras, por eso estas aquí, para coger alguna de los dos trenes, el de ida o el de vuelta, solo tú tienes que decidirlo.  
Después de pensarlo un momento, se volvió decidido hacia su antiguo director.  
-Cojo el tren de vuelta profesor Dumbledore, se que he cumplido con casi toda mi misión, pero por eso mismo tengo que volver, para acabarla y que nadie mas muera por mi culpa, no soportaría perder a nadie mas, además, tengo que cumplir una promesa que hice antes de empezar con todo esto- dijo acariciándose el lugar donde tenia el tatuaje- y Ron y Hermione no me lo perdonaría nunca, tengo que volver y se que mis padres, Sirius y Remus me esperaran el tiempo que sea necesario.  
-Ellos seguramente están muy orgullosos de ti, tanto de la persona en la que te has convertido como de las elecciones que has tomado. Pues que así sea.  
De repente todo se lleno de una fuerte luz blanca y después de vagar por ella algún tiempo, Harry se encontró tirado en el césped del bosque prohibido, en la misma posición en la que había caído al recibir el rayo. Se quedo ahí, sin hacer nada, preparando su siguiente movimiento, mientras oía las risas alegres de todos los mortifagos al vanagloriarse de su muerte y los lloros de Hagrid, lo que lo entristeció muchísimo, pero debía hacer que nadie sospechase de nada.  
-Tú, comprueba si nuestro héroe sigue vivo, si logro sobrevivir una vez tal vez lo pueda hacer otra vez.  
Una persona se le acercó y sólo por el perfume supo de quien se trataba, sospechas que se confirmaron al notar que en vez de tomarle el pulso en el cuello, lo hacia en la muñeca izquierda, confirmando así dos cosas, que Draco estaba bien y que Harry había sobrevivido por segunda vez a al maldición asesina, ya que ella era la única persona que sabia de la existencia de esos tatuajes y lo que ellos significaban.  
-Si mi señor, Potter esta muerto.  
-Perfecto, mi querida Narcisa, perfecto, Hagrid coge a Potter y llévalo al castillo, hay que avisar a todo el mundo mágico de que su héroe y única esperanza ha muerto- al acabar de decirlo, se echó a reír, seguido de todos su mortifagos, saboreando ya su victoria  
Harry sintió la delicadeza con la que Hagrid lo levantó del suelo y lo colocaba tiernamente entre sus brazos, luego, con él a la cabeza, todos se dirigieron hacia el castillo. Al llegar al límite del bosque, Voldemot habló:  
-Es la hora de que os rindáis, vuestro héroe ha muerto, mis mortifagos lo encontraron en las verjas del colegio, tratando de huir, de que nadie lo llevara ante mi, pero su plan cobarde no funcionó, pues ahora él esta muerto.  
Conforme hablaba, todos los defensores del colegio salieron para ver si eran verdad las palabras del mago oscuro, y la mayoría casi se lo cree, pero de repente una voz se elevó por encima de los murmullos:  
-Harry no es un cobarde, y si ahora mismo tu tienes su cuerpo ahí, es porque el se entrego voluntariamente, para que no matases a nadie mas, el se sacrificó por todos nosotros, Harry Potter nunca huiría de ti, nunca.  
Era Ronald Weasley el que lo cabía dicho y poco a poco le hicieron un pasillo, que el atravesó para quedarse enfrente del mago oscuro, sin retroceder ni un ápice ante la mirada de éste, junto a él estaba Hermione, con la misma mirada de seguridad y decisión del chico.  
-Harry Potter fue un cobarde, que huyó y os dejó a solas, sin nadie que os protegiera, pero bueno, para que veáis que soy generoso, os dejare vivir a todos, siempre y cuando seáis mis súbditos y estéis a mi servicio- paró un momento , como si estuviese decidiendo que decir a continuación y siguió hablando- por supuesto las cuatro casas de Hogwarts sufrirán una leve variación, es decir, solo quedara la casa Slytherin, las demás serán suprimidas, y para que veáis que soy generoso, todos los mestizos que halla aquí tendréis un hueco en ella.  
-Vaya, eso si que es una generosidad por tu parte, Voldemort- dijo una voz entre la multitud, luego con un poco de dificultad, apareció Neville Longbottom con una sonrisa irónica- pero lamento decirte que ninguno de los presentes esta de acuerdo con la decisión que has tomado y por lo tanto no lo aceptamos.  
-¿Y quien eres? Tú para hablarme de esa manera  
-Es Longbottom, señor, el hijo del matrimonio auror que torturamos hace 16 años.  
-Ya recuerdo Bellatix, bien, pues empezaremos por ti- alzo la varita e hizo aparecer con ella el sombrero seleccionador, el cual puso en la cabeza de Neville, prendiéndole fuego- tu serás el primer Slytherin convexo, claro, si el sombrero te considera lo suficientemente bueno.  
Pero Neville solo le sonreía maliciosamente, el fuego no le estaba dañando, el tenia la suficiente fe y confianza en que todo se solucionaría, en que el bien triunfaría sobre el mal y si tenia que morir por ello, lo haría, pero antes de que el sombrero se quemase o el sufriese las consecuencias, apareció una figura que con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer las llamas, asombrando a todos los presentes, ya que no era nada fácil contrarrestar un hechizo del Señor Oscuro.  
-¿Estas bien, Neville?- pregunto preocupado, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.  
-Si, dragón, gracias.  
Se pusieron los dos al lado de Ron y Hermione y el encapuchado empezó a hablar.  
-Me temo que las cosas tanto en el mundo mágico como en el colegio seguirán como están ahora, nada cambiara, nada y nosotros pelearemos porque así sea, para que haya un mañana y las personas que amamos sigan con vida, para eso lucharemos hoy aquí y si morimos lo haremos por un mundo mejor, para conseguir nuestras metas y esperanzas.  
-Muy bonito, dragón, muy bonito, y ¿se puede saber quien nos deleita con esas palabras tan melodiosas?  
-Si, ¿Por qué no?- con lentitud se quito una mascara blanca, que aun no dejaba ver quien era y posteriormente se desprendió de su capa, dejando ver a un Draco Malfoy firme y decidido, y al Señor Oscuro bastante sorprendido al ver a su mejor mortifago al frente del otro bando- sorpresa y prepárate, porque no es la única- y con un rápido movimiento de Neville, cogio lo que le tendía y lo lanzo hacia Voldemort, que se aparto con facilidad y sonrió.  
-Si esa era tu arma secreta, traidor, siento decirte que ha fallado, y ya que estamos voy a tratarte como se merece que trate a los traidores.  
-Perdón, Voldemort, pero mi arma secreta ha acertado justo en el centro- y sonriendo malvadamente le señalo algo detrás de el, y al girarse, la cara del hombre se quedo blanca: su serpiente, Nagini, estaba muerta en el piso y partida en dos.  
-Malfoy, esta será tu tumba, Avada Kedavra- pero antes de que el rayo llegase a su destino, se oyó una exclamación y luego un protego que hizo desintegrar la maldición antes de que tocara el cuerpo de Draco.  
-Siento decepcionarte, Voldemort, pero no mataras a nadie mas.  
-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo has parado la maldición? ¡Es imposible!  
-Que poca memoria tienes Voldemort, me mataste hace un rato y ya te olvidas de mí, que decepción, pensé que te había dado demasiados disgustos para que no me olvidaras tan rápido.  
Al oír eso, Voldemort se quedo más pálido de lo que ya estaba, sin poder creerse lo que estaba sucediendo.  
-Si, mi querido enemigo, soy Harry Potter- se quito la capa y la guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica- y por la segunda pregunta que hiciste, con esta varita no hay nada que no se pueda hacer, ¿la recuerdas, Tom?, ¿Recuerdas por que mataste a Severus Snape, por algo que llevaba en mi poder desde la muerte de Dumbledore, si, esta es la Varita de Saúco, la mas poderosa de las varitas mágicas, la invencible, la varita que te destruirá.  
Mientras Harry hablaba, ambos enemigos se iban acercando lentamente, mientras que ambos bando los iban rodeando.  
-Esto es entre tú y yo, siempre lo ha sido, no tienes que inmiscuir a nadie más y nadie mas tiene que morir.  
-¿Cómo sobreviviste?  
-En realidad la maldición nunca me dio, dio a una parte tuya que estaba en mi, lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?, hace 16 años, cuando mataste a mis padre y me lanzaste la maldición a mi, que te destruyo parcialmente, pues como sabrás una parte de tu alma estaba en mi, y eso fue lo que mataste, el 7º pedazo de tu alma, el 7º horrocrux que quedaba, aparte de Nagini que ya esta muerta, el guardapelo de Slytherin, el anillo de Marvolo Gaunt, la diadema de Rovena Ravenclaw, la copa de Helga Hufflepuff y tu famoso diario, ya no eres inmortal Voldemort, ahora eres como yo, un ser de carne y hueso que puede morir, y el que tiene mas probabilidades, dado que yo tengo la Varita de Saúco- sonrió traviesamente y se puso en posición de duelo- ya sabes que hacer, Dray.  
-Claro Iam, ya esta casi hecho, solo tienes que terminar tu parte- le sonrió sinceramente y se volvió para hablar con Neville, el cual también sonrió cuando Draco le termino de explicar todo.  
El destino del mundo mágico estaba decidido, solo había dos oponentes, si ganaba Harry Potter el mundo podría reconstruirse y ser como lo era antes de que Voldemort empezara a intentar conquistarlo, si por el contrario, el ganador era Voldemort, todo se sumiría en la desesperanza, en la oscuridad, y no quedaría nada vivo, anda que mereciera al pena.  
El duelo por el mundo comenzó, ambos combatientes estaba alerta, concentrándose en su oponente, averiguando sus puntos débiles e intentando beneficiarse de ellos, pronto empezaron a lanzarse hechizos, cada cual mas peligroso y de graves consecuencias que el anterior.  
Estuvieron durante mucho tiempo lanzándose hechizos, algunos de los cuales habían impactado en ambos contrincantes, Harry tenia el hombro izquierdo dislocado y u corte bastante profundo en el pecho, Voldemort, por su parte tenia varios rasguños en la cara y un corte que sangraba muchísimo en el brazo derecho, lo que le obligaba a luchar con la izquierda, lo que no disminuía su habilidad y puntería.  
Pero mientras Harry y Voldemort luchaban otra persona quiso vengarse de todo, una chica salió del grupo de los buenos y se planto delante de Draco, y sin decir nada, le lanzo un hechizo, el cual no llego a su destino, ya que el muchacho tenia alzado un escudo sobre si.  
-Vas a morir, Malfoy.  
-Así que eras tú, Chang- sonrió malvadamente y se puso en formación de duelo- tu eras el traidor, el espía.  
-Si, al igual que tu, Malfoy- ella también se puso en posición y el duelo comenzó.  
Todos los presentes estaban detrás de su líder, pero ninguno combatía, comprendían que eso solo era de Harry y Voldemort y les iban a dejar espacio, hasta que alguno les necesitase, por eso, cuando Draco y Chang se alejaron un poco de donde estaban todos y empezaron a pelear, se quedaron sorprendidos.  
-Bueno, y dime una cosa, Chang, ¿Qué te motivo para entrar al Lado Oscuro?  
-Tu muerte.  
-Vaya, me siento honrado- dijo sarcásticamente.  
-Tú me robaste el amor de Harry, tú lo llevaste a tu lado y lo alejaste de mí, de la persona que mas lo amaba y vas a pagar por eso.  
-Iam me ama de verdad y yo a el, somos almas gemelas y tu para el, cuando lo empecé a conocer de verdad no eras mas que una pesada que lo seguía a todas partes, no tenias ninguna oportunidad con el, ninguna.  
-Eso es mentira, el me quería, me lo dijo.  
-En todo caso le empezó a gustar Ginebra, pero tu eres demasiada poca cosa para el.  
Al decir eso el duelo se intensifico, hechizos volaban por todas partes, unos alcanzaban a su oponente, y otros rebotaban en los escudos, pero todos lanzados con odio y rabia hacia la persona a quienes lo lanzaban.  
Por su parte, Harry y Voldemort no lo llevaban nada bien, el duelo era muy duro y los hechizos utilizados, devastadores. En uno de ellos, lanzado por Harry, Voldemort quedo boca abajo, haciendo que se le viera la ropa interior y que Hermione y Ron sonrieran por el hechizo lanzado, recordando la escena descrita por Harry entre su padre y Snape. Eso puso furioso a Voldemort, que con un movimiento se deshizo del hechizo, pero no pudo hacer nada mas, ya que Harry le lanzo un cruciatus, uno tan poderoso que hizo que el hombre gritara.  
-Eso es lo que siento yo cada vez que matas a un ser querido, cada vez que uno de tus esclavos asesina a alguien querido para mi, quiero que lo sientas que te des cuneta de todo lo que he sufrido por tu culpa.  
Dejo el hechizo durante mucho tiempo, era muy difícil y necesitaba mucha concentración, pero su dolor y su odio podían con el, y lo ayudaban a que la maldición hiciera su efecto.  
Cuando la quito, Voldemort era un amasijo de carne y huesos tirado en el suelo, demasiado dolorido para hacer nada, pero aun así con siguió levantarse y mirarlo con odio, con un odio q2ue hizo que todas las personas temblaran, era demasiado intenso para poder soportarlo, pero en ese momento, un calor atravesó a Harry en el brazo izquierdo, rápidamente, olvidándose de Voldemort, miro hacia Draco, viéndolo en el suelo victima de la maldición cruciatas.  
Ese descuido le costo a el la misma maldición, pero que se le hizo liviana mirando a Draco a los ojos, al igual que el, esa mirada les dio fuerzas a los dos, e hizo que se levantaran con alguna que otra dificultad y que se enfrentasen directamente a sus respectivos enemigos, asombrando a todos, ya que era muy difícil, casi imposible que alguien pudiera siquiera moverse, y ellos habían logrado levantarse y quitar la maldición.  
Harry sonrió traviesamente y le lanzo un torrente de hechizos a su oponente, el cual, al estar todavía sorprendido por lo sucedido, cayo victima de ellos, sin darle tregua, Iam se acerco lentamente todavía lanzándole algún que otro hechizo, pero ahora si, todos rebotaban en un escudo puesto por su oponente.  
Voldemort, por su parte se levanto y en vez de mirar a Harry miro el duelo de Draco y Chang y sonriendo malvadamente, dirigió su mirada a Harry y lanzo su hechizo, Iam con alguna dificultad lo esquivo, pero eso no paro el hechizo, sino que golpeo su objetivo, logrando que se oyera la caída de un cuerpo y un grito.  
Otra persona reacciono mas rápido que el y se acerco al cuerpo del chico: Narcisa Malfoy salio de entre las filas mortifagas para acercarse al cuerpo sin vida de su hijo, eso hizo que Iam reaccionara y se dirigiera hacia ella.  
Cuando vio el cuerpo de Draco grito, un grito que a todos les heló el corazón al sentir el inmenso dolor que había impregnado en el, se agachó y sentándose en el suelo, puso la cabeza de Draco en su regazo y lo primero que hizo, fue cerrarle los ojos y después le empezó a acariciar ausentemente el cabello: estaba en shock.  
Al ver esa imagen, Ron y Hermione junto con Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny y Luna, que estaban todos en primera fila se acercaron a el, acompañándole en su pena y dolor, los que también se acercaron fueron todos los demás Weasley, al sentir como suya la perdida del amor de un miembro de su familia, a la vez que su propio dolor al perder a un hijo y hermano, respectivamente.  
Todos estaban junto a él, las personas que mas quería estaban rodeándole y apoyándole y lo sentía, sentía su cariño, pero en ese momento lo que mas sentía era el dolor por la perdida de Draco y el odio, el odio mas intenso y letal hacia Voldemort por haberle arrebatado a la persona mas querida para el.  
En ese momento todo se detuvo, todo, no era capaz de pensar en nada, e instantes después un temblor recorrió la tierra, primero débilmente, pero luego un poco mas fuerte, al rato paró y lo que sucedió fue impactante: todo estaba en silencio, lo único que se oían eran los sollozos de Narcisa y de repente una onda de magia surgió de Harry, extendiéndose por todo el lugar y penetrando en todas las personas, pero en vez de ser blanca, como se esperaba en alguien como Harry, era negra, de un negro tan profundo y tan atrayente que parecía la oscuridad en su máximo apogeo, y eso es lo que era. El dolor y el odio habían ganado dentro de Harry al perder a Draco e inconscientemente, lo expulso de el, liberando tal cantidad de magia, que cuando todo se disipo, y fue un largo tiempo después, no había nada alrededor del grupo. Todo había sido destruido, todo, lo único que quedaba con vida eran todas las personas que lo rodeaban y apoyaban y es que el amor tan puro como el que ellos se profesaban logro acabar con todas las personas queridas para ambos, ya que el amor es felicidad, un sentimiento tanto hermoso como poderoso, pero cuando a una persona le quitan ese sentimiento, matando a su ser mas amado, ese sentimiento tan puro puede convertirse en odio, dolor, maldad y venganza, por eso el amor es el sentimiento mas peligroso y poderoso que hay.

* * *

**Notas finales: **espero que os haya gustado y espero un rewiew para saberlo ;)

Muchisimas gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aqui.


End file.
